


The Basement

by Anonymous



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, garfield is godlike, if you think this is a jon/garfield pairing ill piss your pants, inspired by early garfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was only a few weeks after Lyman temporarily moved in, but Garfield already wanted to kill him.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Lyman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> go check out my twitter :)  
> @gangstatoad

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me and my dog move in.”

_You and your hound are ruining my life._

Garfield jumped up onto Jon’s lap. Jon and Lyman, Jon’s old college buddy and new housemate, were having lunch.

“Think nothing of it. Garfield and I are more than happy to have you,” Jon smiled, absent mindlessly scratching the cat behind his ears.

 _I most certainly am not,_ Garfield thought, _and just to make it clear..._

Garfield quickly knocked over Lyman’s drink with his paw. Being too wrapped up in their conversation, Jon didn’t notice immediately and instead murmured, “Aren’t we, Garfield?”

_Sure. Now I’m outta here before Lyman rats on me._

Jumping out of his lap and bounding across the kitchen floor, Garfield could already hear the commotion behind him, and Jon saying, “that devious little imp! Here, let me help you...”

Something within Garfield’s heart ached when he heard that.

_Whatever. He deserved it._

And Lyman truly did. If there was one thing Garfield disliked more than raisins and exercise, it was change.

He wouldn’t ever admit it, not in a million years, but deep down in his cold cat heart, he loved the mild routine of his life. He liked having lasagna dinner Thursdays and sleeping in ‘till noon, and these _new faces_ around the house were completely throwing him off.

He didn’t even know why he hated Lyman so much. His hatred for Odie was a simple case: Odie was a dog, and a very dumb dog at that. There seemed to be nothing in that big head of his. He was fun to kick around, but when Garfield wanted to be alone Odie was annoying as all hell.

Lyman, though? He was completely normal. A little strange, but he was Jon’s friend, so he had to be strange. Was it _just_ because Lyman was living in the household that Garfield felt such a fiery hatred for the man? It couldn’t be. There had to be another reason.

Whatever it was, Garfield needed to do something about all of this excess rage. It was hard to control his powers when he was mad.

Garfield himself was the first cat ever created. All cats have nine lives, and in each one, they reincarnate in a different body, even though their soul is the same. Garfield’s orange chubby body, however, was the first to be designed, and his soul is a blueprint of all that cats are. In his eighth life, his ideal body and his ideal soul come together to make Garfield Arbuckle— a manipulative, egotistical, lazy, wisecracking, somewhat soft at heart feline— the ideal, archetypal cat. Because of his divineness, Garfield was given godlike abilities, and no one could ever tell.

He didn’t exactly know how much of the world around him he could control. He was mindful of using his powers in case anyone found out. Due to this, he only knew of one power he possessed: he could let people hear his thoughts. It was as easy as breathing. You can choose to stop breathing, but your brain always breathes automatically. Garfield could choose to let a certain person hear his thoughts, but if left alone, his thoughts would always be kept to himself.

Every once in awhile, Garfield would let Jon listen to his thoughts, and as if it were normal, Jon would continue with his life unaffected. He believed he was just imagining Garfield’s inner-monologue, which allowed Garfield to slip in and out of conversation. It was a fun charade, but Garfield liked to keep his nasty quips and musings to himself most of the time.

As Garfield walked up to Jon’s room, he could hear the mumblings of Jon and Lyman’s conversation through the walls. Garfield sighed and took one last look around the room before curling up and shutting his eyes.

It should be hard to feel lonely with Lyman and Odie around now, even if Garfield absolutely hated the two. So why did Garfield feel so alone?

It’s not like he _needs_ Jon anyway...

_Right?_


End file.
